The Marauders and the Dark Order of Vampires
by LizPotter1
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter have all come back and are now in their 5th year at Hogwarts but they have no idea the kind of danger that lays in store for them. Please R/R!
1. Arrival

****

The Marauders and the uprising of the Dark Order of Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, as much as I wish I did! They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do however own the Dark Order of Vampires so please don't use them without permission!^_^

Remus Lupin heard the whistling of the Hogwarts Express as he stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. He set his bags down and looked around, apparently looking for someone else, suddenly he spotted a head full of messy black hair coming through the crowd and his face broke into a grin "James!" he waved James Potter over.

"Moony!" James laughed and ran over, slapping Lupin lightly on the back "Good to see you again, so our 5th year eh? Wonder what kind of torture we can do to Snapey this year" he said with a laugh "I've already loaded up on enough dung bombs to last us at least a week or so"

Remus also laughed "Great! I'm sure we can come up with some even more horrible pranks than years before" he said with a hint of a sly grin. Just then James and Remus heard a voice behind them "Dung bombs boys? Really I expected better from you!" James and Remus turned slowly around to see the smiling face that belonged to none other than Sirius Black. He laughed "Good to see you two again, I'm ready for another year of mischief, the Marauders are back and better than ever this year right?" James and Remus nodded in agreement, snickering. 

The whistle sounded again, letting them all know the Hogwarts Express was ready to pull out of the station. Sirius looked around "where the heck is Peter? Late as usual I suppose...."he muttered. Just then they saw the plump outline of Peter Pettigrew, running as fast as his short legs would carry him to reach the train before it left. He ran up to Remus, James, and Sirius panting "I...made it!" he grinned, his cheeks red from running. They all grinned "C'mon; let's board" James said and led the group onto the train and into an empty compartment.

They all shoved their bags into a drawer under their seats then took a seat, just as the Hogwarts Express slowly began pulling out of the station. "So what were the three of you up to this summer? I've been on holiday in Italy" James began and was about to say something else but was interrupted the sound of their compartment door sliding open. They all four looked over and saw the pale, thin form of Severus Snape. Sirius sneered at him "What are you doing in here Snapey?" Snape, unaware that anyone let alone those four were occupying this compartment, narrowed his eyes "Ah Sirius, nice to see you again" he said in a forced slightly polite tone. Sirius just looked at him "Yea wish I could say the same about you Snape. I see you still haven't learned how to wash your hair?" The other three laughed at this comment. Snape just glared at them "I see you still haven't learned any manners Black! Well I for one won't be in mourning if anything should happen to any of you this year" he spat back, he then turned and drug his luggage back out, looking for another compartment, shutting the door behind him.

Peter looked after him as he left then turned to the others "What do ya think he meant by that?" Sirius shrugged "Who cares, I never listen to anything he says anyway" Remus grinned "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when we get to Hogwarts" he said, leaning back in his seat and slowly drifting off to sleep. They nodded and continued talking all the way to Hogwarts. After awhile they felt the train slowing down and then it came to a stop. James looked out the window and grinned then shook Remus "Remus wake up! We're here!" he said pulling his bags out and slinging them over his shoulders. The other three did likewise and they slowly piled out of the Hogwarts Express. "Good to be back..." Peter said, grinning slightly as they made their way off the train. The others nodded in agreement grinning, however they wouldn't be grinning if they knew what this year held in store for them all.

To be continued, tell me what ya think!^_^


	2. Meet the vampires

Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I still don't own the Marauders or any other HP characters. They all belong to the talented J. K. Rowling but I own the Dark Order of Vampires^_^

The four boys lugged the trunks into their dorm room, each claming the bed they had the year before. They all four pulled out their wands, muttered the unpacking charm, and in no time their trunks were unpacked and all their clothes and other things were in their proper place. James grinned "Well now that that's done, let's go down to the Great Hall, I think the sorting is about to start and then the first of the year feast" Sirius grinned "Alright let's go then, I'm starved." 

They all four piled out of their dorm room, exited Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the Great Hall. Once they got there they took a seat at the Gryffindor table, saying hi to several familiar faces from years before. James made a point of saying a special hello to Lily Evans; the other three boys sat laughing quietly as they watched him. When it looked as if everyone had arrived the headmaster stood up and gave his usual beginning of the term speech then gave permission for the sorting to begin. James joined the other three Marauders as they watched all the first years get sorted into their houses, clapping for all the Gryffindors and booing all the Slytherins. Just as soon as the sorting was complete everyone's plates were instantly filled with food. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all dug in, eating like they hadn't eaten all summer. Once they all finished eating they looked up to see "Severus Snape" Sirius sneered "that slimy git, we've really got to get him good this year!" The other three nodded in agreement. "I second the motion" said James "Besides, I think that big nosed ape has a bit of a crush on Lily" He said, angrily twisting his napkin. "Easy Prongs" said Remus in his usual laid back manor, " I think I have just the prank, it's one he won't soon forget and it will humiliate him in front of everyone, including Lily." James laughed "Alright! Let's hear this idea of yours Moony" he said with a sly grin. They all huddled together and began to plan mission 'Mortify Severus Snape' or MSS for short. 

Once they felt that had properly planned this whole elaborate prank out they stood up and began to exit the Great Hall. None of them looking in Snape's direction, except of course, for Peter Pettigrew. "See you tomorrow in Potions class Snape" Peter snickered, Sirius elbowed him in the ribs "Wormtail shut up!!" he hissed quietly at Peter. Snape raised an eyebrow and shot them a glare as they exited the Great Hall. 

Meanwhile, down in a lair deep beneath the ground located just outside of Hogsmeade, a great gathering of people was beginning. These weren't just any people though, they were all deathly pale with raven black hair and piercing black eyes. They all wore the same black, hooded robes and they all walked so smoothly it looked as if they were floating. There were not your average, everyday hooded pale figures, they were whom the world would soon come to know as the Dark Order of Vampires. A gavel pounded and soon the hushed murmurs running through the crowd of people stopped. All eyes turned towards a large podium, behind it stood a dark, brooding looking figure. He had evil, red eyes, paper white skin, and raven black hair; he surveyed the crowd then spoke in a calm, yet evil voice. "Welcome to the first meeting of the Dark Order of Vampires for the new year. We have much business to discuss so let's not put it off any longer. As you all know, for years now we have been trying to rise up, to overthrow all those who oppose us. Witches and wizards having been holding us back for years now, rejecting us and forcing us to stay separate from their societies. But this is soon going to change my friends" the man hissed "This year is going to start the beginning of the 'age of vampires' if you will. The wizards and witches of the world will no longer oppress us, but to do this we'll need a little.....help from the outside" he as a cruel grin slowly spread across his face. "We in fact, already have someone in mind. He is a student at the Hogwarts school and, whether he likes it or not, is going to help us with our mission. I suppose you all are wondering who this student might be, well you will meet him soon enough. I will arrange for him to be with us on our next meeting. However I will need a little help from a few of you to help convince him to come." the man said, now with a very cruel grin apparent on his face. "Miranda, Haden, up here now!" the man ordered as a very pretty young woman and a rather intimidating man walked up to where the apparent leader of the order of vampires was standing. The leader shot the two an evil grin then turned back to the crowd "These two will help lure our guest here, it will also be a way for the two of them to prove themselves and show us they are fit to be members of the Dark Order of Vampires. So for now this meeting is adjourned and I shall see you all next week when we will be welcoming our guest" he gave a cruel laugh and pounded the gavel again, and with that the crowd of vampires started to disperse, murmurs again ran through the crowd.

As the people left the leader turned to Miranda and Haden "You know your mission and you know what the consequences will be if you fail do you not?" the leader said, looking sharply at the two. "Yes Lujan, we know and I can assure you we will not let you down. We'll bring this student, this Severus Snape to you before the next meeting." Miranda said with a sly smile. "Excellent" Lujan hissed "I will see you then" he said and with that Miranda and Haden bowed and left.


End file.
